


Корабль-призрак

by XTOHb



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: О, каких только мифов ни придумали про Гранд Лайн! Каких только глупостей порой ни услышишь — чего стоят рассказы о неработающем компасе, о Небесном Острове, или, скажем, о поезде, идущем по воде. Но, пожалуй, самая захватывающая история, от которой сердце гулко ухает в груди, а волосы на голове встают дыбом, это история о корабле-призраке...





	Корабль-призрак

Какие удивительные истории порой рассказывают про великий океан Гранд Лайн!  
Говорят, — вы только представьте! — что в его водах никогда не прекращается битва. Выстрелы пушек, лязганье сабель, крики "На абордаж!" не смолкают даже ночью, ведь этот океан — единственное место, где ещё остались пережитки окончившейся почти сто лет назад Великой Пиратской Эры.  
Говорят, что в океанской глубине обитают жуткие чудовища и рыбы огромных размеров. Только настоящий смельчак или же настоящий безумец отважится добровольно искупаться в Гранд Лайн.  
А какие мифы рассказывают о волшебных Дьявольских Фруктах! Будто бы люди, съевшие их, способны управлять стихиями, будто бы их тела наделены волшебными свойствами, а некоторые из этих счастливчиков даже умеют превращаться в животных. 

О, каких только мифов ни придумали про Гранд Лайн! Каких только глупостей порой ни услышишь — чего стоят рассказы о неработающем компасе, о Небесном Острове, или, скажем, о поезде, идущем по воде. Но пожалуй самая захватывающая дух история, от которой сердце замирает в груди, а волосы на голове встают дыбом, это история о корабле-призраке. 

Говорят, будто бы плывет по Гранд Лайн бригантина. В штиль и без весел плывет, вся окутанная туманом. Доски, из которых она построена, серы от старости, а в борту пробоина и туда хлещет соленая океанская вода. Но, несмотря на это, она всё ещё идёт по волнам с невообразимой легкостью, поддерживаемая какой-то неведомой силой. Бригантина эта зовется Тысячью Печалей. И горе тому, кто в открытом море или в порту встретится с членами её команды. 

Плывет корабль-призрак по Гранд Лайн, и льется в ночи тихая печальная музыка. Эта музыка влечёт, затягивает глупых путников. И ещё даже не знают они, что навстречу им плывет Тысяча Печалей, да только повернуть уже не могут — так зовет их эта музыка, умоляет, манит к себе…  
А когда увидят они бригантину, то колдовство уже вступит в свою полную силу, и с ужасом моряки увидят, как в лучах лунного света стоит на палубе мертвец, от которого остался один остов, стоит и держит в руках скрипку, а смычок в костлявых пальцах легко порхает над струнами. 

И предсмертный крик глупых моряков никогда не прорежет ночь, и умрут все, не проронив ни единого слова, завороженные великолепной мелодией…

Пристанет корабль-призрак к очередному острову, одному Богу известно зачем. И тогда услышат местные жители, как стучит кто-то на пустом с виду корабле молотком.  
Казалось бы, что можно ремонтировать на призрачном корабле? Да вот только плотника команды Тысячи Печалей это слабо волнует. День за днём он изменял свое тело, каждый раз вживляя в него все больше и больше металла, искореняя все человеческое в себе, пока не осталась от него одна пустая оболочка. И программа, которая сформировалась как-то непроизвольно: молоток, напильник, гвоздодер, лобзик, молоток, гвоздодер, напильник… Мешают её идеальной работе только несколько ненужных файлов — воспоминания о рыбочеловеке, веселой моложавой женщине и серьезном синеволосом мальчишке. 

Облезла краска на носовой фигуре Тысячи Печалей, обломились от старости её части, и уже не разобрать, что это когда-то было: или солнце, или огромный цветок, или, может быть, голова человека, с шестью руками, раскинутыми в разные стороны.  
Вернее всего последнее, ведь есть на этом корабле женщина, чья истинная сущность — ужасная демоница. У женщины этой шесть рук, и её безумное желание уничтожить весь мир, под стать её уродливому телу. Говорят, когда-то она имела силу одного из Дьявольских Фруктов, но власть и могущество, данные им, вскружили ей голову. А слабая воля хозяйки позволила дьяволу в ней окрепнуть и пустить корни. И страх охватывает, когда понимаешь, что последним, что ты увидишь в жизни, будет не чистое голубое небо, а безумные сверкающие глаза демона, лазурь из которых вымылась слезами. 

Но демоница эта не единственное чудовище на борту Тысячи Печалей, о нет. 

Его заперли в отсеке для грузов, связали веревками, заковали в цепи. Но все равно порой слышен на корабле протяжный зловещий вой, и чувствуется, как чудовище пытается сорвать с себя путы, раскачивая при этом всю небольшую бригантину. Кто знает, чем полно его сознание — яростью ли, отчаянием ли… вот только ночной порой слышны в трюме всхлипы, и, стоит скелету взяться за скрипку, как из грузового отсека слышаться тихое завывание, и даже кажется, что в музыку вплетаются слова. Но если сказать этому чудовищу, что те слова безумно красиво переплетаются со звуками скрипки, это его ничуть не обрадует…

Покачивается на волнах Тысяча Печалей, а в самом дальнем углу помещения, некогда бывшего каютой, сидит юноша. Волосы его белые, словно снег, глаза округлены от страха, а одежда вся промокла от холодного пота. И хочется ему увидеть, как дверь в каюту распахнется, хочется ему услышать чей-нибудь голос, чей-нибудь веселый смех, вот только все забыли про него, бросив в полном одиночестве. А выходить самому страшно округлены вдруг вновь прихватит болезнь я-не-хочу-видеть-кем-вы-стали. 

И вновь стоит корабль-призрак на якоре в маленькой бухте. А из камбуза пахнет гарью и гнилым мясом и наплевать местному коку, что другие скажут про его стряпню. Движения его отточены до автоматизма, почти так же, как движения плотника. Нож, затупившийся десятилетия назад, режет пустоту, сыплются невидимые овощи в кастрюлю, стенки которой давно покрылись плесенью, а дно прохудилось. Кок молчит, глядя вперед себя невидящим рыбьим взглядом, в зубах медленно тлеет — вот уже как несколько веков, — сигарета в посеревшей бумаге. Ему некогда обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как отсутствие ингредиентов — скорее-скорее, он должен приготовить обед навигаторше. 

О, какие карты рисует эта прелестная навигаторша! В тех краях земля под ногами черна, горы да холмы из человеческих костей, а моря полны крови. Легко рисует она их — карты мира, который ее окружает. Увядает и увядает она внутри, а снаружи молода и красива, почти ничуть не изменилась за долгие годы. Вот только на запястье теперь шрамы — конечно же от осколков стекла лопнувшего Лог Поса, какие используют на Гранд Лайн вместо компасов, а не от острой бритвы. Конечно же от осколков.

На корабле-призраке есть и капитан — куда же кораблю без капитана. Но никто толком ничего не рассказывает о нём, а его образ столь собирателен и нелеп, что даже самые впечатлительные и доверчивые люди не могут поверить в то, что капитан этот существует. Все его загорелое тело покрыто шрамами, под банданой, туго затянутой на голове, сверкает один-единственный глаз, на поясе поблескивают три меча, а за спиной, покачиваясь на ветру, висит на тесемке старая соломенная шляпа. Днем и ночью он неустанно ходит взад-вперед по палубе. Некоторые считают его демоном, некоторые — просто искусным мечником, но сути дела это не меняет — никому из тех, кто встречал капитана Тысячи Печалей выжить не удавалось…

Говорят, что давным-давно, еще в Великую Пиратскую Эру, плыл по Гранд Лайн корабль — самый яркий и красочный корабль во всем мире. Звался этот корабль Тысячью Солнц, и царила на его борту такая веселая и непринужденная атмосфера, что даже враги порой присоединялись к людям, плывущим на этой небольшой бригантине. А капитаном Тысячи Солнц был мальчишка в соломенной шляпе, которого многие считали самым добрым пиратом в мире. Он был верен своей мечте и своим друзьям, он сражался на стороне тех, кто прав, неважно, сильны они были или слабы. А когда этот мальчишка попадал в переделки, то прежде, чем отправится на битву, он отдавал свою соломенную шляпу друзьям и строго, с полной серьезностью, велел хранить его "сокровище", пока он не вернется. Так было и в последний раз. И все улыбались, обещая хранить шляпу капитана, и никто даже не подозревал, что он больше никогда не ступит на борт Тысячи Солнц. 

Несколько лет простоял корабль в порту, обдуваемый суровыми ветрами. Каждый день члены команды приходили в город и с каждым днем все меньше и меньше разума, все меньше и меньше жизни было в их взорах.

— _Может быть, нам стоит уже отправиться на поиски?_ — спрашивали члены команды.

— _Нет,_ — отвечал первый помощник. — _Капитан приказал нам ждать, а его слово — закон. Я буду здесь столько, сколько потребуется._

С каждым днём росло беспокойство в сердцах горожан — уж такими пугающими были глаза этих добрых доселе пиратов, казалось, что вот-вот они бросятся с оружием на мирных жителей.

— _Эй, старик, наш капитан еще не вернулся?_ — спрашивал первый помощник.

— _Нет. Не знаю. Не спрашивайте у меня! Я ничего не знаю!_

И первый помощник смотрел, как старик быстро уходит, оглядываясь. 

Однажды настал день, когда, не поверив в слова местных жителей о том, что их капитана в городе нет, обезумевшая команда вырезала половину городка. Но потом кто-то, только для того, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшихся пиратов, сказал, что капитан их уплыл на соседний остров. 

Уплыла Тысяча Солнц, и никто её больше не видел, вот только на всех последующих островах Великого Океана кто-то разрушал города, убивая местных жителей, превращая цветущие порты в пустующие руины. 

— _Наверное, он уплыл дальше…_ — говорил первый помощник. И все соглашались с ним.

И с тех пор плывет по Гранд Лайн призрачная бригантина. В штиль и без весел плывет, вся окутанная туманом. Доски, из которых она построена, серы от старости, а в борту пробоина и туда хлещет соленая океанская вода.

Гранд Лайн — загадочное место, много сплетен и слухов ходит о нем. Ты можешь не верить в историю о мальчишке, которому команда обещала вернуть его соломенную шляпу, можешь не верить в корабль-призрак. Только вот когда пристанет к причалу окутанная туманом бригантина, когда откроются двери в портовую таверну, а на её пороге появится высокий мускулистый мечник, с прикрепленными на поясе тремя катанами, когда его немигающий взгляд скользнет по всем завсегдатаям и редким гостям, когда он пройдет вперед, сядет за стойку, закажет саке и злым хриплым басом спросит у бармена:

— Где Луффи?

… тогда сохрани нас всех Господь.

**Author's Note:**

> Оно же — https://ficbook.net/readfic/160860


End file.
